


Loneliness

by emiliaL128



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliaL128/pseuds/emiliaL128
Summary: After the events of 7x06, Daisy needs some comforting. Jemma is there for her best friend.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Loneliness

Ever since Daisy was little, she had always hated loneliness. It’s what she felt the first time a foster family had given her back to Saint Agnes, claiming she just “wasn’t a match”, or when she continued to spend birthday after birthday in that same orphanage, soon becoming the oldest kid there, and eventually aging out.

She had felt some form of loneliness most of her life, and even with being a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a whole team backing her, the moments didn’t cease.

She felt lonely when she first got her powers, when Hive’s sway was lifted, when she was tortured in the framework, when Coulson died, and so many more painful moments that she preferred not to dwell on. So, needless to say, Daisy Johnson was no stranger to loneliness, a fact she was reminded of when she had no choice but to lay on a metal table being drained for blood by Nathaniel Malick.

Even with Sousa in the other room, she couldn’t help but feel like she was alone. As she lay there, drugged and weak from blood loss, her mind kept darting back to her mother. At one point, she could’ve sworn that she saw Whitehall standing above her instead of Malick. She almost felt guilty for being so upset at Malick’s efforts. Jiaying had been torn to shreds by Whitehall, and Daisy had broken after what seemed like nothing in comparison. She couldn’t imagine the loneliness her mother must’ve felt. In some kind of sick way, she thought that loneliness was a family trait. One that she was more than tired of.

As she slowly lifted her heavy eyelids, Daisy’s first instinct was to panic. She tried to get up, instantly hitting her head on some sort of glass covering. In any other situation, she might have realized she was in a hyperbaric chamber, but considering the recent events and the state she was in, she panicked further. Had Malick put her in some sort of cage? Had the chronicoms found her?

It quickly became increasingly difficult to breathe. She could feel the anxiety rising in her chest as her surroundings started to blur. All she could hear was the faint sound of someone, maybe multiple people, yelling her name. Her heart raced, and before she knew it, the glass above her had shattered, no doubt her own doing. The release of her power felt therapeutic, instantly calming Daisy enough to be more aware of her surroundings. It was now much easier for her to recognize the voice around her, as well as the hand on her left arm.

“Daisy, breathe,” A familiar voice called to her. “It’s Jemma.”

It did sound a lot like the scientist that Daisy had grown so close to in the past 7 years. As Daisy took a moment to actually look at the person standing over her, she realized that it was, in fact, Simmons. In addition to confirming that, she saw that her friend had minor cuts littering her arm that she must’ve gotten from the glass Daisy had shattered. There was a particularly deep one on her cheek.

Simmons, having taken note of Daisy’s staring, instinctively covered the cheek gash with her hand.

“I’m so sorry,” Daisy said in a low, guilt-filled voice. Of course she had managed to hurt one of the people that she cared the most about.

“It’s nothing. I’m just glad you’re alright.”

Even with the sincerity in Jemma’s voice, Daisy couldn’t help but feel terrible, a fact that Jemma quickly picked up on. She gently lay both her hands on Daisy’s arm, looking her in the eyes.

“I’m fine,” She assured her. As she continued, she scrunched her brows slightly. “How are you?”

Daisy almost let out a chuckle.  
“I’m super.”

“I’m serious,” Jemma replied, furrowing her brows further.

“You know how I am,” Daisy gestured to the array of bandages that covered her body.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Daisy remained silent, so Jemma tried again.

“You know I’m here for you. If you ever want to talk about it, or talk about anything,”

“I know,” Daisy interrupted, her voice barely above a whisper. She tried to sit up, her entire body protesting the movement and sending her right back down.

“You really shouldn’t be doing that,” Jemma reprimanded, concern etching her voice.

“Just help me up,” Daisy said, trying once again to get up. This time, Jemma reluctantly helped her. Once she was up, the two sat there in silence for a few moments, until Daisy spoke.

“It was like,” She started, struggling to find the right words. She looked down at her hands as she continued. “Every bad thing that’s happened to me, all the memories just came rushing at once while I was on that table.”

Jemma reached her hand out to Daisy’s and held it tight.

“I kept thinking about Jiaying,” Daisy’s voice cracked. “Whitehall did way worse to her.”

“That doesn’t mean your trauma isn’t valid, Daisy,” Jemma replied, having a pretty good idea where Daisy’s comment was going. Daisy looked up at her best friend, blinking in an attempt to fight back her tears.

“I felt so helpless. Like there was nothing I could do. I really thought I was gonna die.”

“You didn’t. Sousa told me about the glass. Even through everything you were feeling, you still managed to give you and Sousa a fighting chance. I mean, sticking a glass shard in your hand? It’s kind of brilliant. Though, incredibly stupid. You could’ve severed a nerve, damaged a tendon, both,”

“Simmons,” Daisy broke in, giving a slight smile at her rambling.

“Yeah, sorry. The point is, you’re one of the bravest people that I know, Daisy. Nathaniel has no power over you. Oh, and when we find him, I swear to god, I’ll,”

“You’ll kill him?” Daisy asked, once again smirking at the scientist.

“Perhaps I should leave that to you.”

“Please do,” Daisy nodded. This time it was Jemma’s turn to smile. After a moment, Jemma continued.

“I really am glad you’re okay.”

“I know. Me too.”

And with that, Jemma reached over and wrapped her arms around Daisy. Daisy returned the hug, feeling truly safe for the first time since Malick. She softened into the embrace, feeling the warmth of the hug emanating around her aching body.

Ever since Daisy was little, she had always hated loneliness. And maybe, just maybe, this time, she didn’t have to deal with it.


End file.
